Like Father like Daughter
by anime917
Summary: Jigsaw was getting old and his game was getting boring. He needed something that can help him get new ideas for the game. Till one little girl enter his life and became a important piece in his puzzle.
1. Chapter 1

_Life wasn't always like this, I was a little girl. Dreaming about my future, what would I be when I grow up, what will I look like? _

_I stopped, when he came into my life._

_And changed my life forever._

"The childern are very happy to see parents looking for a child." Ms. Perri said to the couple as they watch the childern playing outside on the playground.

"They are." Jack saw a little girl painting a picture in the kids room.

Her hair was down to her arms, she was short and he could see that she had pale skin. She wore a grey dress with no shoes.

"Why isn't she outside with the other kids?" He asked Ms. Perri.

"Oh, you mean Aria. She dosen't go outside."

"Why not?" The woman said to her.

"She dosen't like the warm air." The couple look at each other.

"We like to adopt a child that is athletic and is heathly."

"I have a child like that." They left the room, leaving Aria. She painted the orphanage and the kids playing outside. She painted herself in a room, she made herself sad and lonley.

She dipped the brush in the water and put it in the red. She made a x on a little boy with a ball.

"No one wants me." There was kids with x's. She similed at her picture and looked outside. "I hate it when she lies." She painted a x on the woman.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Sir, we have more bodies of Jigsaw's game." A police officer said to his boss. The man looked at the pictures of the bodies.

"We need to get him soon but he is just too damn fast. One step ahead of us." He study the pictures.

"What do we do?"

"We need to find out who this son of a bitch is and take him down!" He slam his fist on the desk.

"Yes sir." The boss walked out of his office and walked down the hallway.

"Boss, we found another body." The officers went to the location where the body is. They stopped at a empty building and walked to the body.

"What happen?" The boss said to the doctor.

"Stabbed with a ice picker." The boss sighed.

"Jigsaw is gettin old, he is falling apart." He stared at the body. He prayed to god for this day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lights out everyone." Ms. Perri said to the kids. She closed the door and everyone went to sleep but one.

Aria stared in space, she wondered about her life.

She was given up cause her mother didn't want her, her father never knew her. Her mother did drugs and was sent to jail, she given up custody to her. She was sent to the orphanage when she was 3.

Everyone made fun of her since she lived there, she was never adopted. If she did, she would been sent back.

She sat up and grabbed something out of her pillow, a little picture. She had crayons and color it a little bit.

It had a man with herself, in front of a 3 story house.

The man had white hair and winkles, she wore a grey and white dress.

The perfect life she always wanted.

But the most important thing in the picture was the man, the father she always wanted.

**l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

He was working on a new invention, he tryed to make it painful.

He turn on the power saw and worked and worked.

He turned it off and looked at the invention.

"Maybe, I have gone old and rusty. Maybe, I need something that can help me give new ideas."

He looked at today's paper, he saw a orphanage. He grabbed it and looked at the picture.

"Maybe, I need someone to help me give new ideas." He similed at the picture.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aria stared at the sky, she wonder why was the sky made but no one told her why.

"Stop looking at the sky, you will see your uglyness." She looked at the little girl that she always hated.

Her blond little piggy tails, her pink dress.

"And?" She growled at Aria.

"Stop saying that! It so fucking annoying!"

"Hannah!" Ms. Perri walked to them. "Did you say a bad word?"

"No Ms. Perri, Aria said it. She was yelling at me."

The doorbell ringed.

"We will finished this later." Hannah similed at Aria.

"Another parent, I hope you won't get adopted." She gigged at her, Aria walked away from her and went to her painting.

She was starting to make a new painting.

**l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

"Hello sir, I see you are a single parent?" She said to the man.

"Yes, my wife and me are not together now. But we never had a child and I like to have one."

"Yes! We have any kind of child that has your eye." The man looked at the room filled with childern.

He saw one little girl that caught his eye.

Her long brown hair was loose from her shoulders, her dress was grey and white. She didn't wore any shoes, she was the most perfect little girl he had seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jigsaw saw the little girl, she was all alone. She walked to the piano and started to play a little song.

"Excuse me sir, I'll be right back." Ms. Perri went to talking with another adult. Jigsaw walked to the little girl and watch her play the piano.

She was playing the piano with sad notes.

He sat down next to her and played some notes. The little girl didn't looked up, only played the notes more sad.

Jigsaw tryed to play some notes that were happy but she was still playing sad notes. He and her started playing the notes together.

The little girl looked up and saw Jigsaw, she gave a small smile.

He smiled back. They stopped playing the piano.

"You play marvelous."

"Thank you." Ms. Perri saw Aria and the man sitting together and talking.

"Um, sir." Ms. Perri walked to them and took Aria away from the piano. "Excuse me."

Ms. Perri started to scold Aria. Jigsaw stood up and walked to Ms. Perri.

"Madam. She was just playing the piano, how is it a problem?" Ms. Perri was suddenly afraid of Jigsaw by the look in his eyes.

"Um...She's not allowed to play...Without my permission."

"Well, I know what child I want to adopt."

"Oh. Who is it?" Jigsaw looked at Aria.

"I liked to adopt her." Ms. Perri looked at Aria.

"But sir, she's a awful child and dosen't know the rules-"

"I would like to adopt her if I may?" Ms. Perri sighed.

"We can sign the papers in my office." Ms. Perri and Jigsaw walked to her office.

"There." Jigsaw signed the last paper and gave it to Ms. Perri.

"Sir, you must understand. Aria is different from the other children, she doesn't go outside or play with the other children."

"I would still like to adopt her."

"But why? She's the daughter of a junkie and a prostitute. Why do you want her?"

"She's is a wonderful child, I do not care about her parents only that she is in good hands and have a new like away from her old one." Jigsaw walked out of the office and into the children's room.

Aria was holding her small bag and saw Jigsaw walking to her.

"Is that all of your things?" Aria nodded. Jigsaw give out his hand to Aria, Aria looked up at him. "Come on, I won't bite."

Aria looked at his hand and took it. They walked out the door to the sidewalk.

Aria jumped over puddles and walked on the straight line on the sidewalk. Jigsaw hold her small bag and smiled at her.

_She's a wonderful child, she's happy._

**Sorrry for the long wait, and the short chapter. I will make more when I get rid of writers block. :)**


End file.
